deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Freeman vs. Commander Shepard
Gordon Freeman vs. Commander Shepard is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Alien fighting heroes are a staple of the gaming community! Which of these two will take the otherworldly slaughtering crown? Introduction Wiz: Aliens. Apparently a major threat to our existence, some of them will stop at nothing until the human race is eliminated. Boomstick: So we always happen to have a spare badass lying around to beat the shit out of them! Wiz: Like Commander Shepard, the astral commander. Boomstick: And Gordon Freeman, the One Free Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Gordon Freeman Wiz: In the late 20th century, a master in the arts of both fighting and knowledge was born. Boomstick: Although nobody could ever predict it would be this guy! Wiz: Doctor Gordon Freeman was born in Seattle, Washington, and showed a natural affinity for quantum mechanics, relativity, and physics. He eventually would grow up to graduate MIT with a PhD in Theoretical Physics. His thesis was titled "Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supra-quantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array. Boomstick: Aw, and here I thought he would become a badass! Wiz: We aren't done with his back story yet, Boomstick. He got a job at Black Mesa, an American government run science lab. He worked there for a while but was running late one fateful day. He arrived at the Anti Mass Chamber to push the sample crystal into the spectrometer. However, this triggered an event known as a Resonance Cascade. Boomstick: Yeah, this whole thing is too science-y for me. Basically, the crystal blew up and opened some sort of alien portal. This opened the doors for aliens to start invading and kick started the process of grooming Freeman into an awesome alien fighter! Wiz: After fending off the alien invasion and closing the portal, Freeman was approached by a mysterious, supernatural, blue-suited man whom he had seen throughout his journey. He introduced himself as the G-Man, and offered Freeman a choice. Boomstick: Work for him as a hero-slave, or be left to die in another dimension with no weapons! Faced with a lose-lose scenario, the poor guy entered some kind of stasis away from both space and time! Wiz: When he entered the normal world once more, it was with a mission: to bring down a violent alien army known as the Combine. Intent on draining Earth of it's natural resources, the Combine had forcefully united the world under some kind of dystopian government. Boomstick: Worst of all, they built a huge building that somehow stopped everyone from having babies! Wiz: Gordon met up with his former colleges, some new faces, and even past enemies to rebel against the Combine and defeat them once and for all! These efforts, combined with accidentally freeing an alien race from slavery, earned him the nickname "The One Free Man." Ironic, considering he took up a contract offer of his life. Boomstick: He packs an enormous amount of weapons, to the point he could actually benefit from dropping a couple! Just a couple though. Wiz: His original weapons include a 9 millimeter pistol, a .357 Magnum, an MP5 sub-machine gun with a grenade launcher add-on, a SPAS-12 shotgun, a crossbow that shoots heated rebar, an RPG, frag grenades, tripmines with laser sensors, and a high-explosive bag known as the Satchel Charge. Boomstick: Oh, ho, you thought we were done? Not even close! The AR2 Combine Pulse Rifle functions a lot like a normal machine gun, except it can shoot high-powered energy blasts that can vaporize enemies! He also packs the Hivehand, which can somehow shoot LIVING HORNETS to chase down his foes! Wiz: The Gluon Gun can shoot a stream of charged particles that deal continuous damage and can pierce shields. He also has Snarks, small, aggressive alien creatures that pursue their target and explode. Boomstick: Uh, what? Wiz: Just...go with it. He also has access to Antlion Pheromones, which allow him to summon and control alien creatures known as Antlions. Access to limited Combine technology allows him to reprogram Combine turrets and hopper mines. But all of these pale in comparison to his greatest weapon of all... Boomstick: The Gravity Gun! This beautiful hunk of metal allows him to manipulate gravity and throw things at people! And when this thing comes into contact with Dark Energy, watch out! It become the most fearsome weapon ever, capable of killing almost anything in one weak jolt of energy. It can also pick up larger objects, cause seriously, who doesn't want bigger things to throw at people? Wiz: Gordon certainly has a fearsome arsenal. However, we haven't even touched on his signature weapon. The weapon that first landed in the hands of a normal scientist and turned him into a hero is...a crowbar. *silence* Boomstick: So...what does it do? Wiz: Absolutely nothing. The closest thing it has to a unique feature is the fact that it is Gordon's only melee weapon. Also, it always manages to find him, no matter where he goes. After being recovered from that space-time stasis, it was back in his hands in a couple of hours. Boomstick: Wow. That's boring. Wiz: For armor, Gordon dons the Mark V Hazardous Environment Suit, or HEV suit for short. The suit can protect him from radioactivity, energy discharges, and can be charged from an electric grid to protect him from blunt force trauma via an electric network surrounding his suit. It also comes equipped with antitoxin and morphine injectors, automatically activated when Freeman is poisoned, or breaks a limb. Boomstick: It also gives our friend sprint capabilities, a built in flashlight, and extra oxygen tanks. When he puts on his helmet, he's greeted with a heads up display, showing his ammunition, health, suit charge level, and available weapons, as well as a zoom feature. The suit can also be juiced up with dark energy, allowing twice of the normal electricity storage. Wiz: Being a theoretical physicist, Gordon has a creative and analytical mind, allowing him to take control of his environment and use it against his enemies. However, that leads us to one of his greatest weaknesses. Occasionally, he will rely on his environment too much, opening himself to a direct assault. Boomstick: The only official training he's ever gotten was, like, a twelve second obstacle course at Black Mesa. Not to mention, dark energy may seem to make Freeman overpowered, but it vaporizes most of his arsenal, leaving him with only his suit and Gravity Gun. Wiz: Yet for all his faults, Gordon Freeman remains one of the most powerful and iconic video game characters ever. G-man: You've done a great deal in a small time-span. Commander Shepard Fight! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Candidates for deletion